Darkside
by Blue Tea Leaves
Summary: Rukia's had a breakdown due to her thoughts about Kaien. It's up to Ichigo to cheer her up...but might he do more than just that? [IchiRuki] [ONESHOT] [...Sorry for crappy title]


**Disclaimer:** No, i don't own Bleach. I don't have the skill to.

_Italics_ Thoughts

* * *

**Darkside**

The night was dark and cold, the wind howled and flashes of lightning lit up the dark sky while thunder rolled like there was no tomorrow. The rain fell heavily on the streets in what seemed like a never ending cycle.

The thunder had woken Rukia up and the sound of rain pattering against the windows was bringing back painful memories.

_I killed him; it was me, all my fault._ Rukia thought to herself as she tensed up. _The blood, _his_ blood on _my_ hands, on my sword. The red stains, they wouldn't come out, the stains of his blood._ Rukia was fighting back tears now, but her body didn't obey, tears were falling now. _He died in my arms, I shouldn't have been scared, I shouldn't have held my sword out at him. _My_ fault he's dead, no one else's, it was all my fault._

"I'm sorry, Kaien-dono," Rukia whispered, she was sobbing now and she couldn't help it, she scolded herself for being so weak, but this only made her cry more. She got out of her bed and walked outside Yuzu and Karin's room, she didn't want them to see her crying. This memory would be a burden to no one except herself.

Rukia stumbled in the darkness, going no where in particular, she blinded by the lack of light and her own tears. As the thunder roared once again, Rukia cowered in the closest corner she could find. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged herself while she cried, she was shaking uncontrollably due to the cold weather.

Ichigo lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his room. He hadn't been able to sleep, not with the noise of thunder and the patter of rain. He was lost in deep thought._ It's my fault she's dead. If only I hadn't run at that Grand Fisher bastard. Why was I so stupid? I was meant to protect my mum, but she ended up protecting me instead…_

Ichigo was interrupted from his thoughts by muffled sobs coming from just outside his room. He frowned lightly as he got out of bed and walked over to his door. Ichigo cautiously opened the door and peered out. He was beyond surprised when he found himself looking down at a sobbing Rukia.

Ichigo kneeled on the floor infront of Rukia and lightly placed his large hands on her small shoulders. His usual scowl replaced with a look of deep concern, even though it was hidden in the dark. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

_Shit. Ichigo. He wasn't meant to see me cry_, Rukia thought as she continued to sob and shake violently.

"Rukia, talk to me." Ichigo said, realising that Rukia had ignored his earlier question.

"N-nothing's wrong," Rukia answered in a muffled voice in-between sobs.

"Bullshit," Ichigo murmured, his hands still on her shoulders. "You're shaking," he noted. When Rukia, once again, ignored him, he grabbed her icy cold hands and stood up, pulling her up alongside him.

"I-Ichigo," Rukia murmured, still crying, she was too tired to try and break free of Ichigo's grasp. So she followed him when he proceeded to tug her along with him into his room.

When Ichigo let go of her, she crumpled onto the floor in a heap and continued to cry at the foot of Ichigo's bed. She gave up trying to cover up her crying, so she allowed herself to sob loudly and gasp for air.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and sighed lightly, I wish she'd tell me what was wrong… As Rukia's sobs became louder he walked across the room and closed his bedroom door. He didn't know how his family would react to being woken up by sobs at 12:54 am in the morning. He then sat down on the floor infront of Rukia and gently pulled her into a sitting position. As Ichigo had forgotten to draw the curtains to his window, moonlight illuminated most of the room with a soft glow; it was bright enough to make out what was where. Lightning struck again, the flash of light allowing Ichigo a quick glimpse at Rukia's tear stained face.

"I-I'm sorry, I-Ichigo," Rukia said in-between sobs as she shuddered, "I really am…"

"It's…nothing…" Ichigo answered, his voice hoarse. When he felt Rukia shudder, he reached up to his bed, grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

For the first time, Rukia looked up at Ichigo; she was surprised at his kind gesture and thought she could even make out a look of concern on his face. As her violet and teary eyes met his brown ones, she felt a sudden reassurance._ I can trust him…even with my life… I can tell him…he will understand_, she thought. Unconsciously, Rukia leaned forward and placed her head gently on his chest whilst still crying, but slightly quieter.

Ichigo was rather astonished at the proximity of their contact. Yet, he found that he didn't really mind it. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tremble in line with her sobs.

Despite the tears running down her cheeks, Rukia managed a small smile when she felt Ichigo's arms around her. _He'll be the one that I open up to. One day…_ Rukia wrapped her small arms around Ichigo's waist, her sobs were starting to die down, her breath was beginning to get even again.

They stayed like that for a while; everything was silent except for the raging storm outside and Rukia's slight, uneven breathing. "Rukia…?" Ichigo inquired with a gentle tone.

"Yeah?" Rukia answered, her tears had finally stopped, but she didn't want to move from Ichigo's warm embrace. Though, she'd never tell him that…

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Rukia withdrew from Ichigo's warm embrace and looked down at the floor. "I..uhm…once…"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, he sensed her hesitation, she looked so fragile right now. Ichigo cupped Rukia's chin in his hand and slowly titled her chin up, forcing her eyes into his. "Rukia…I'll always be here for you…ok…? So…if you ever need to talk…uhm…I'm here…for you."

Rukia nodded and gave him a small, sad smile, her eyes still locked into his. She wanted to look away, but her body wouldn't obey.

Ichigo continued to look at Rukia, he couldn't help it, the moonlight shining on her made her look so mesmerizing, so beautiful. As if in a trance, Ichigo brought his face down to hers, his lips dancing just a few millimetres away from hers. He could practically hear her heat pounding, or maybe it was his own heart… Slowly, he brought his lips to hers, their eyes slid shut as their lips met.

As they parted, Ichigo whispered something in Rukia's ear, "…I'm always here for you, Rukia."

"…Thanks, Ichigo…about the crying i…um…" Rukia stammered, wanting to find the right words.

"It's alright. You can tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks, Ichigo."

"Stop thanking me…" Ichigo said in a playful voice, her wanted to see her smile. He'd willing provoke her into a fight and let her bash him up if it meant that she would cheer up.

Rukia was rather taken aback, she blinked, missing the playful voice in Ichigo's voice. "Uhh…I'm sorry…"

"Don't freaking apologize either, baka," Ichigo tried again, this time adding in an insult.

Rukia snapped, she slapped him across the head and smiled at him. "I'm getting tired…"

Ichigo rubbed his sore head, atleast she's smiling… "Hey, what are you doing?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows at Rukia who had just climbed into his bed.

Rukia yawned, "I'm sleepy, I can't be bothered going back into your sister's room." She then grabbed the blanket and tucked herself in.

"Wait, what about me?" Ichigo gaped at her.

"…Go sleep on the floor…" Rukia grumbled.

Ichigo considered retorting, but he was getting pretty tired himself. "Ungrateful…" he muttered as he grabbed the pillow and blanket from 'Rukia's' closet and started making his bed on the floor.

Rukia laughed, "Ichigo, I was joking, come." She rolled over onto her side. Rukia was so small that she only took up around a quarter of the bed.

Ichigo blinked at her, the darkness hiding his blush, "What? In the same bed?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Would you prefer the floor? Frankly, I don't really mind."

Ichigo scowled and climbed into the bed while muttering darkly.

Rukia smiled and snuggled close to Ichigo, resting her head right under his chin. Ichigo responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Rukia murmured softly.

"Shut up and sleep…" Ichigo replied.

The storm was still raging outside and the patter of the rain against the window was getting louder. Yet, neither of them minded, besides, Ichigo had other things on his mind…Such as what his old man was gonna say when he found Ichigo sharing a bed with his 'third daughter'…

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... I don't know where this came from... All i know was that it was cold, dark, raining and i was bored. I think they're a bit OOC, but this was roughly put together... I didn't even have time to think of a good title... 


End file.
